


Bitty Menagerie

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags Added in Chapters, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slice of Life, Various Bitties, suggestions accepted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: A oneshot collection based on the lives of bitties and their humans. Various bitties, relationships and tropes.Feel free to suggest a bitty and/or a type of human.





	1. Sleepy Bones (Softbones and Mute!Human)

**Author's Note:**

> So I started re-reading some of my favorite bitty fics and it just got me back in the mood to write bitty stuff :D
> 
> (If you're new around here, I suggest sticking here and not looking around my other works. Don't say I didn't warn you.)
> 
> Thank you all for reading :D

Scooping the last bit of mac n cheese from the pot, I let the pieces fall into the bitty sized bowl on the counter, picking up the few pieces that fell to the side and plopping them in. Setting the bowl on a tray that was already laden with a plate with a tiny porkchop and a glass of grape juice, I picked up the entire ensemble and set it on the tiny table that rested on top of my own much larger one. 

 

Sighing in satisfaction, I checked over the table to make sure everything for dinner was prepared before setting off in my mission to find my wayward softbones. Hammy had a bad habit of drifting off in extremely weird places, though I was grateful none of them were dangerous. At least his strange case of narcolepsy knew better than that. 

 

Searching through a crate of scarves and hats, my shoe pile, and the bookcase, I found neither hide nor hair of my tiny skeleton friend. Finally, after looking around the nicknacks on my desk, I heard a low snoring coming from behind my computer tower. Huffing, I shuffle it out and to the side, finding Hammy sprawled over a small pillow he’d drug back there to sleep on. 

 

He jerked a little as I gently cradled him in my hands, his tiny mint eyelights blinking up at me before he grinned sheepishly. “Sorry ma, it’s warm back there.”

 

I laughed silently, nodding that I understood before carefully getting back to my feet and heading for the kitchen. 

 

“Supper time already?” he questioned as I set him down at the table, eyes a bit more alert as he took in the small dinner. I sat in my own seat and carefully laid a napkin over my lap before raising my hands to answer.

 

_ ‘You slept through the afternoon, sillybones.’ _

 

He chuckled sheepishly, though he gave me a grateful smile as the both of us dug into my meal. I hadn’t burnt the mac n cheese this time, the sauce mixed in just right. The conversation was minimal, as neither of us could say much with our mouths and hands full. Hammy seemed to enjoy the food, if the satisfied sigh he let loose as he sat back, wiping his mouth was any indication. 

 

I grinned, picking up the dishes and depositing them in the sink for a quick wash. Hammy watched from the table, a soft smile on his face as he waited for me to finish. It didn’t take long, the smell of soap soothing as I dried my hands and shut off the water. As I moved over to the table Hammy lifted his arms to be held, my hands wrapping around him tiny frame and lifting him to my chest.

 

“You wanna watch a movie tonight? Maybe that new Black Cheetah or whatever?” He looked up with a questioning glance, though his expression fell a little as he saw me trying not to laugh. “What? What’d I say?”

 

I shake my head, setting him on the back of the couch and popping in the requested movie before sitting beside him.  _ ‘Black Panther, not cheetah, sillybones.’ _

 

He blinked, then looked away, grumbling to himself. I laughed, shoulders shaking as I lifted him up and into my arms. He settled in almost immediately, forgetting the embarrassment as the thump of your heartbeat soothed against his skull. Or so he’d told you. I started watching the movie, getting into the musical themes and the characters, when I heard a tiny snoring. 

 

Hammy was curled into my fingers, mouth open as he snored, drooling on my shirt. Smiling softly, I rolled my eyes and returned to the movie. Sleepy baby. I’d tell him about it later.


	2. Warm (Edgy and Warm!Human)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Feral edgy and warm mama?"
> 
> Requested by ScreamingAtMyLife

She walked down the street, smile on her face and a soft look in her eye as she pulled her cart along behind her, the small weight on her shoulder shifting with every weary glance thrown in her direction. Edgy wasn’t ever really sure why humans didn’t like his mama. Sure she had a more eccentric style, mostly dark colors, shiny metal and bright hair dye, but she was the sweetest human he knew.

 

He’d been living on the streets for a long ass time. Long enough that he knew all the best places to get food, what alleys were safe to stay in for longer periods of time and what weren’t. One single, piddly thunderstorm had messed the system up, and that fateful night he’d been attacked by a stray cat for trespassing in its territory after looking for shelter from the rain. He’d escaped by the skin of his teeth, but by dragging his broken leg behind him. 

 

She’d been running home late that night, bag held up over her head as she ran through the puddles, trying to avoid the deeper ones as she went. She’d only seen him because he’d been right in the middle of her way, too tired and in too much pain to move any farther. He was sure he was going to die in that moment… he thought he knew what humans were like.

 

Instead she sacrificed her own comfort to pick him up and cover him from the rain, continuing her run home.

 

Edgy sighed as Mama strode up to the bitty shop, her smiling widening as she turned her head to give him an encouraging grin. He tried to return it, but it was difficult with the nerves running through his soul. He’d never liked the adoption centers...maybe there were some that were run well enough, but the ones he’d been in? He shuddered, thinking about the cramped spaces and piles of dust that were never really cleaned up and days without food.

 

Mama didn’t know about those places. He’d never worked up the courage to tell her, knowing it would damage her cheerful soul.

 

She was moving through the aisles, oo-ing and ah-ing at the different bitties and merchandise there was to be had. A few bitties tried to get her attention, though they stopped when they saw Edgy. 

 

She asked him if he wanted anything specific. He could really only answer that he already had everything he needed, but she wanted to spoil him. A jacket might be nice, he guessed. She smiled, the expression filled with warmth, before she began looking through the jackets.

 

Suddenly some jackass started talking to Mama, acting all snotty and cutting dirty looks at Edgy. The human tried to convince Mama that Edgy was a dysfunctional bitty. That she should get a new one and get rid of him, that it’d be safer for her.

 

Edgy growled, ready to show him just how dangerous he could be, when Mama put her hand up, pulling him to her chest. She would not be getting rid of him. She was his, and he was her’s. They needed each other, no matter what anyone said.

 

The asshole had left after that, and Edgy had been speechless. Mama had looked down at him, and with a smile and a wink, she went back to looking through the jackets. She really was the sweetest human.


	3. Cold (Cherry and Female!Human)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Cherry being adopted by a Female Human, as requested by Undertaleangel
> 
> Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Abandonment, Cherry Bitty

The tank was cold. Well, it was cold to Cherry, he never felt warm enough. Not after leaving his last...even in his thoughts, he choked on the word “home”. That mama hadn’t loved him. Not really. Sure she made sure he had something to eat, occasionally something to drink. But he stayed in a cage. There wasn’t anything on the bars to keep him warm, to soften the harsh metal. Just his bones and a thin jacket covering them to keep him somewhat comfortable. 

 

Then, that mama had left. She hadn’t come back. He was found, curled up in the corner of the cage, so cold, shivering, so cold…

 

The adoption center had given him more than three whole blankets to sleep with. He piled most of them into a bed, and covered himself with the last two. He didn’t often leave the nest, the outside world was so cold and unforgiving that he was afraid to leave. Sometimes he cried, big red tears that would stain his blankets. The nice humans that ran the adoption center never cared. They’d just wash the blankets and give them back straight from the drying machine, nice and toasty.

 

Sometimes, not often! But sometimes he’d get one of them dirty just to experience that warmth again.

 

But today, his tank was cold. Even with the blankets, even with his jacket pulled over his shoulders, he shivered. He was so cold, freezing, it was like his bones were cracking, covered with ice, so cold…

 

And then. There was warmth. Fingers, huge and long, cupped around his shivering frame, pulling his close to a heated, soft chest. He could hear their heart thumping, the human that had taken him from the cold and warmed him back up. He glanced up, sockets lidded, and set eyes on the most beautiful human he’d ever seen. She was perfect, even as she was panicking, gesturing with her chin down at her hands.

 

He didn’t know why, but he did know. This was his new mama.


	4. What About You? (Edgy and Kind!Human)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Edgy Bitty, as requested by Passing_Note
> 
> Tags: Slice of Life, Fluff, Adoption, Edgy Bitty

He had no idea what he was doing at 3 in the morning standing outside the local 24 hour bitty shelter. It had nothing to do with the fact that he’d been awake, not for the first time, at an ungodly hour with nothing to do but skip between browsing tumblr and watching youtube. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that, during one of the commercial breaks for said youtube videos, a commercial had played about adopting bitties. 

 

He didn’t need a bitty. He’d tried having pets before, it never worked out right. Cats and dogs ran away, fish died. Even the one hamster he’d had had disappeared on him. But still, here he was, hands trembling as he forced himself to open the door, not at all startling at the sound of bells jangling, and stepped inside. 

 

There was no one else around, which should have been obvious, given the time. Even the little bitties seemed to all be sleeping, none of them gathering to greet the new comer like he’d heard stories of from friends and family. Really he shouldn’t even be here he should just go home and not bother anyone with his stupid ideas and-

 

“‘Ey, fucko, whatcha doin’ jus’ standin’ there?” 

 

He startled at the tiny, rough voice, the source of it a little Edgy that seemed to have taken residence on top of the receptionist counter. It was a lot deeper than he was expecting something that small to sound like, but who was he to judge.

 

“I’m uh, I’m just looking around.”

 

The Edgy scoffed. “At 3 in the damn mornin’? Sounds more like a wannabe thief ta me.”

 

He frowned, looking down at himself. “I don’t look like a thief, do I?”

 

The Edgy looked him up and down, eyes scornful, before he shrugged, mouth lifting in a wicked grin. “Guess not, bucko. But still, why tha hell you here this late?”

 

Taking a couple steps forward, he rubbed the back of his neck, peering at all the other sleeping bitties. “Couldn’t sleep. Had this crazy idea of adopting someone, maybe, but I don’t know, its pretty…”

 

The bitty grinned. “Crazy?”

 

He smiled. “Yeah.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, the bitty stood, looking over at all the pens and tanks. “Well, bucko, if you wanna meet someone, yer gonna have ta wait till the mornin’, Miss Harris don’ adopt out at night if the bitty is sleepin’.”

 

He frowned, nodding his head. “Yeah, that makes sense.” Side eyeing the Edgy, his mouth lifted a little. “What if the bitty was awake?”

 

The bitty kicked the floor in front of him, shrugging again. “They yeah, prob’ly. But none a them’s awake right now, so ya’d still have ta wait.”

 

The grin widened. “What about you?”

 

The bitty frowned, now looking up at him. “What about me?” 

 

“What if someone wanted to adopt you? Just for curiosities sake.”

 

The bitty’s eyes narrowed, and for a moment he was certain he was going to be turned down. Then, “Well, I guess it’d depend on if I liked the bonehead or not.”

 

The grin returned. “Well?”

 

Rolling his eyes, the bitty hawed, hmmed, then finally, with a grin to rival that of the greatest super villain, he nodded. “Why not, bucko.”

 

He grinned. Sometimes insomnia gave you a break for something good to happen, it turned out.


	5. Distraught (Baby Blue and Scared!Human)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Blue appearing to have dusted, requested by QuintessenceA
> 
> sorry, can't do the hard angst lol

They were growing pretty desperate at that point, their chest heaving as they ran through the house, upstairs and downstairs, into the basement even though they knew Blue didn’t like being down there, he always said it was dusty and dirty and dark down there, the Three D’s of Blue’s Dislike. 

 

Giggling hysterically to themselves, they ran back upstairs, tears beginning to well in their eyes as they shouted. “Blue! C’mon buddy, don’t leave me hanging like this, where are you?” There was silence, deeper and more disturbing than it’d ever been when they lived alone. “Blue, you’re scaring me here, come on out!” 

 

Ripping apart their bed covers, they nearly sobbed as once again, no Blue was to be seen, only the empty bed. Rushing back downstairs, they slid into the kitchen, knocking over a chair in their haste to check the fridge, maybe he’d gotten stuck after trying to get a snack? But there was no Blue in the fridge, or the freezer, or the microwave. 

 

Leaning against the counter, they took a deep, calming breath, willing themselves to calm down. Opening their eyes, they glanced one more time around the kitchen, stood up to go check the attic one last time, before a spot of blue caught their eye. Turning, they moved slowly towards the far counter, where a small piece of blue fabric was sticking out from behind a bottle of oil. Tugging on it, they jumped back as white powder sifted from underneath it.

 

A lump caught in their throat, eyes welling with hot tears as they choked out a sob. It was flour, it had to be flour, there was no way it was, no way it…

 

Another sob escaped their mouth as they pulled the tiny scarf close to their chest, eyes cringing shut as their chest throbbed with pain.

 

Sliding down to the floor, they wept, sobbing into the tiny blue scarf even as they tried to believe it wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. In fact, they even heard the pitter patter of tiny feet now, a small hand laid on their foot, the soak of soggy tears falling into their socks?

 

They opened their eyes, only to find a scarfless Blue, big cerulean tears in his eyes, staring up at you with open heartbreak in his expression.

 

They didn’t care what had happened, what Blue had been up to, why he hadn’t come out when they’d called him. What they cared about was the perfect way Blue fit in their hands as they pulled him to their chest, sobbing openly, relieved beyond belief.


	6. Sharp Minds (Blade and Schizophrenic!Female!Human)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from a request from WDGaster for: "Could you possibly do a schizophrenic!female!reader and a horrortale sans bitty please?"
> 
> I will admit, I do not have any real life experience with someone with schizophrenia, so I was mostly reliant on knowledge from media and from googling the symptoms. I hope this is accurate enough? I do not believe that people with schizophrenia are crazy, or that they're constantly hearing voices or trying to harm themselves, so I hope I showed that here. If it is harmful or completely inaccurate I will take it back down.
> 
> Blades are my own interpretation of a Horror Sans bitty lol

At first, the Blade couldn’t figure out why people gave his mama weird looks. She was perfect in his eyes, nothing could ever be wrong enough with her that she deserved those kinds of looks from friends and family. Looks filled with concern, with worry, and on the barest occasion, disgust. Mama wasn’t around those people anymore, not the ones that looked at her like she was diseased. He made sure she knew that they were looking at her like that. He couldn’t allow her to be hurt just because humans were dicks to things they didn’t understand.

 

At first she didn’t seem to understand. Then, when he told her own mama, that friend was given the boot. They didn’t deserve to even look at his mama, especially not like that.

 

As time went on, he slowly began to understand why people seemed so worried all the time. His mama wasn’t like the other humans. She was disorganized, and while that didn’t seem like anything at first, he noticed there was a very chaotic way she organized her life. She would become tired, sometimes, and would sleep for long periods of time before suddenly having more energy. She would talk too fast for him to understand, sometimes, and then be aggravated with herself and not talk at all.

 

There were some really, really bad days. Days he only told her own mama about, where she flinched at shadows and screamed for someone to shut up. While it should have made him scared; and he was scared  _ for  _ her, but not of her; it really only made him feel closer to her.

 

Some days, he would hear the voices. They would tell him to take a knife to the neighbor’s cat, to tear into his own bones to let the poisons out. He would nearly tear his own skull apart trying to get them to be silent...and mama would always comfort him. She would pick him up, hold him close to her chest, and sing. 

 

Mama wasn’t the best singer, but he appreciated it more than anything.

 

So on her bad days, he would call her own mama on the flip phone. He would wait with her, calming her down, keeping her hands from harming herself, pat away her tears and try to keep her in the here and now. 

 

He didn’t care that his mama wasn’t normal. Neither was he. He loved her, and she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest things! But just know that I don't answer comments with requests in them until I do the request itself. So if I've not answered, that means its in the process of being written XD
> 
> Thank you all for reading ^^


End file.
